


Sky

by Head_Phonez



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Spidersona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Head_Phonez/pseuds/Head_Phonez





	Sky

“Sonny barros?”  
“Here.” a soft spoken boy whispered. A loud sound of the dramatic checking off the tablet as soon then heard. 

“August fifthteenth, 2057.” the boy scribbles on his thin tablet, determinded and focused. Silent and private. Like always. Deemed the silent one, the shy one. The only whos sentences always filled with “ums” and “uh.” Not the most popular kid, however that was for the best. He has better things to worry about rather than simple social status. For he was the only one keeping the world together as it seems. 

“Oi, hey Sonny, I’m talking to you.” a girl with her hair painted salmon muttered.  
“Huh? Oh right uh, what were we talking about?”  
“Mr. Quietus wanted to meet the rest of us afterschool, something important I guess.”  
“Another mission? Sounds cool! Neon, do you think he’ll let us pick partners this time? I swear I can’t deal with Jace jepordizing the mission just because hes bored again.” Has  
“I just hope you don’t bite off more you can chew.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
She sighs, “You do this thing, this really concerning thing. Where you think you can do everything on you’re own, but then you end up failing, time and time again.”

Okay, jeez, real straightforward. Thanks Neon. His mind was itching, scratching and scratching at this comment. Did he really? Was he so absorbed thats what he came off as? Best not to focus on right now. He biked home; he was full of swarming thoughts, said thoughts he’ll dump onto his aunt.

“I think you have the weight of the world on your shoulders”  
He groaned, “You sound like Neon.’  
“Well, she might be onto something. Its okay to take the load off of you once and a while sweetie. You’re not a superhero.”  
“...Yeah.”  
She chuckled gently, her soft baker hands running through his messy curls.  
“You know I love you right?”  
“Of course I do,”  
“I’m so, so proud of you.”  
“Thanks Aunt Trina.  
He slumped upstairs, munching on a rice sandwich Trina made for him in somber. Dabbling on his tablet he reviewed images of a factory, the workers looked indifferent and cold. Eyes of one who saw God in the face as he ripped out their life purpose.

He took those a few days ago, before Jace jeopardized the mission again and it still boggled his mind.  
“Don’t worry your head small one.” Ugh, he could still hear Professor quietus’ voice. Gross.

He rubbed his chin, getting the last few bites of his sandwich in. Something just wasn’t adding up. Something he wanted no, needed to figure out.  
His watch buzzed. “Damn.” His lunch break was over, he said his goodbyes and biked back to school. 

“Good afternoon soldier spider.”

“Good afternoon professor Quietus.” 

“Anything of the matter? You sound troubled.”

“Nothing really, just a bit tired I guess?”

Professor Quietus huffed. His large stature and dead fish eyes mirrored his personality too well for a strangers comfort. However sonny was no stranger. “It has been a long week now hasn’t it small one? No worries, school will soon be done before you know it”

“Yeah, that helps I guess.”

The bell rang, neon took her seat next to Sonny. Shooting a playful finger gun followed by a soft smile. 

He sighed, and shot another back.

“Right, lets get right down to business. Love pulse is on the rampage again as of late.”

The older teen in a tiger mask groaned, his head slinging back in his chair in protest. “Do we really need to try again? She’s better off for the police to handle.”

“Now jace you know why we can’t just do that. She could put us in the open! Not only that but no one has found a cure for her love gas just yet.”

“Wait, I thought tony stark put her in a rehab center, why are we still talking about her?” A blonde girl with frosted tips asked.

“Ah, one step ahead of me like always miss glitch. She has recently escaped the rehabilitation center, leaving a mass amount of love gas in her wake. As of now no one knows where she can be located.”

“And this has to do with us how?”

“She knows you, you know- or well knew her. If she were to contact anyone, it should be one of you. So I want you to contact me. I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night or the crack of dawn or I’m on my lunch break. She was my mistake I must make amends to.”

The class was silent, not a word, just pitied eyes and worrisome thoughts.

“That is an order, do you understand?”

“Understood.” 

“Right, now back to our schedule, where were we?”

 

The bell rang, a wailing noise that told every student to go home. 

“Soldier. Come here for a second.”

Sonny felt the puttering in his heart grow a little faster.

“Are you really okay small one?”

“I guess? I mean I am just tired like I said, just not in the way I expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, neon said something about me always thinking I can handle things on my own. Do you think that?”

The man hummed, “I think you need a break. Everyday is a work day for you, if you keep this up you’ll have back problems at twenty my boy.”

“But I need to work! If I don’t I-“

“You aren’t the only angel in heaven, and you never will be small one.”

He was silent, his eyes dead set on the floor.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t admire your determination, you have a flame in your heart I’ve never seen dim out.”

Sonny felt sudden warmth, he was enclosed into a deep hug. 

“I’m proud of you son.” He starts. “You’ll always be a hero, even when you aren’t saving someone. You aren’t alone though, don’t forget that either.”

Sonny thanks him. Then leaves. The boy feeling weightless, content even. He goes home, instead of staying up examining more photos for answers he has dinner with Trina. They talked of the future, of how she sees a flower growing everyday. He heads to bed, smiling. Only to wake up in the middle of London in 2019. Alone, with only his school uniform and his school bag to help him figure out what’s going on.


End file.
